


Black Dress

by TheQueenOfMarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Little Black Dress, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfMarvel/pseuds/TheQueenOfMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random thing I thought would happen between Clint and Natasha on a mission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I thought would happen between Clint and Natasha on a mission.

            Clint couldn't help but look at Natasha as she stood slightly in front of him. Her black dress was perfect on her. The way it fell from her hips, showing her curves. The way it was tight on her chest and made her look sultry but not enough to be too much in this fine establishment. It tied at the back of her neck in a sweet little bow and the back was bare of any material besides thin black lace he was longing to run his fingers down. It also didn't help that the slit up the side of her dress made her bare leg show and that paired with the sleek black heels, her legs went on for days.

            He himself was clad in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie. He even went and put a handkerchief folded perfectly in his breast pocket.

            Natasha took the two SHIELD forged invitations out of her bag and handed them to the attendant and received two tickets which she tossed into the bin on their way inside.

            "Can you two hear me?" Coulson's voice asked through the ear piece placed strategically inside their ears.

            "Yes. We can hear you fine." Natasha spoke as she turned to Clint to make it seem as if she wasn't talking to herself.

            He offered her his arm and she accepted as they made their way down the hall into the large open hotel courtyard which was filled with all kinds of donors. Real and fake.

            But they were only here for one man and Natasha had made sure to pack a special poison for him.

            "Going radio silent until the job is finished. And remember..." The Director let Clint and Natasha speak.

            "You have no extraction plan." They said in unison, Clint sounding bored and Natasha sounding irritated.

            And the slight buzzing in their ears faded and it was just them. No snipers up top and no backup in the crowd.

            Natasha turned to Clint, her eyes smiling along with her mouth. He offered her a glass of champagne which had been floating around and took himself one too.

            "And have I told you yet that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight Ms. Romanoff?" Clint asked, his rhetorical question dangling in the air.

            "Oh why thank you Mr. Barton, you also look handsome in that tux of yours." She could see the slight lust peaking in from his eyes and she felt the same way. Seeing him in a suit and not in his usual SHIELD uniform made her slightly turned on at the moment.

            And so the night went on and the job was completed. Natasha had bumped into the man named Jackson and slipped the poison into his drink before Clint had pulled her away from the situation as the drunk husband.

            They were quick to go to the back of the pack of people and wait for him to say his speech and take a toast.

            And promptly choke on his own blood and die on stage in front of hundreds.

            It didn't bother either spy or assassin as they had both been used to it.

            And so they slipped away from the crowd and into and hotel suite SHIELD had rented out for them to stay undercover. Once checking in with SHIELD, they knew they were alone for the night with zero interruptions.

            Clint slipped the room key out from his pocket and into the door and opened it to reveal the different gear that they were set up with. Guns, cameras, and clothing. Neither had any interest in that at this point.

            As soon as the door was shut, Clint grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and taking hold of the other when she gently collided into him. "Natasha..." He whispered to her as he looked down at her.

            He kept eye contact with her as he pushed her to the wall and with sight force he brought both of her small wrists into his left hand as he placed his right on her hip to hold her in place. Her body was so petite compared to his more muscular body even though lanky.

            He looked into her green eyes to see the lust turning them dark. He was thoroughly enjoying teasing her with only his looks. It made him feel as though maybe he did have a little power over her.

            Natasha never showed these emotions unless they were intimate together, and it made him love her even more when seeing the looks she was giving him.

            He didn't hesitate to bring his lips down on her neck and place a delicate kiss to the hollow of her neck right below her ear. But he knew his Tasha and she didn't like it light and gentle. And so he grazed his teeth down her neck and bit down not too hard, but enough to elicit a small moan.

            "Oh Tash..." He muttered as he himself felt more stirring south of the border as she whined.

            His lips dragged down her throat to the base of her neck where he bit down a little harder and smoothed over the pink skin with his tongue. He could feel her wrist strain in his hand as she balled her hands into fists to contain herself.

            She felt his hips push forward, holding her own to the wall to stop her from bucking. One leg pushed hers apart and his thigh just barely grazed her core. Her hands wanted so badly to grab his neck and run one through his short brown hair. But she couldn't from his hands having an iron grip on her.

            "...Clint..." She squirmed slightly, trying to get some friction where she wanted it. She needed it at this point. _Needed_ some touching there.

            He groaned at the sound of his name from her lips and  buried his head further into his neck. Everything from the way she smelled to the way she moved was enough to turn Clint on. Her skin was soft under his lips and tasted of sweet berries. He loved it.

            The small mewls of pleasure she made as he moved to her collar bone and shoulder made him harder if possible, and Natasha could feel just how excited he was just below her naval. His leg pushed closer, grazing her slightly and she yearned to get closer.

            His hand that held her waist moved up slowly to her left arm before pulling the knot of the dress behind her neck. The front slipped down between them and Clint didn't make a movement to rid it. It still held tight by the corset style top and zipper. But he didn't rip it. He wanted to see her in it again. And he wanted to do this to her again. And again. And agan.

            Natasha slightly shivered from the cold air hitting her skin and he felt himself trying to control the animalistic growl that wanted to slip from between his teeth.

            He sucked the skin just above her breast before allowing her to have her hands back. She let out a moan as his now free hand pushed the dress aside by the leg slit and he pressed his index finger close to her clit. From that one action she could feel herself wanted to tumble to the ground.

            She held her hands above her head for a moment before realizing what her partner in crime was doing. She was about to unravel and that was exactly what he wanted to happen to her.

            He dropped to his knees and pulled the material of her dress to the side where the dress slit was. He pulled her right leg over his shoulder before kissing the inside of her thigh. His hot breath was heavenly and the way his teeth let down a slight bite on the sensitive skin made her want to cry out.

            She let out a whimper, waiting for the pressure of his tongue between her legs, but he was being a tease. He wanted her to beg. To cry for it. For her to beg him to give her the release she craved so badly.

            He allowed his mouth to leave a trail of kisses up her thigh and once he was close to her core, he moved back to just above her knee and started his trail again. He could feel her muscles tightening and shaking.

            Natasha trailed her hands down to his head, slightly obscured by her dress and allowed her hands to slip into his hair and pull slightly. "C-Clint please..." Her words were stumbled and he had her just where he wanted him. It was so unlike her to allow him to see her this way. Begging. Wanting.

            He began his trail again. "Please..." She moaned as he ran his tongue up her leg before biting down an inch away from her core. Her moan was loud and she threw her head back against the wall and could feel herself needed him.

            Her hands pulled him closer to her core. "Clint... baby... please..." Her voice was strained as she wanted him so badly.

            Like putty in his hands.

            He didn't wait for her to fully finish begging his name a second time before he laid his tongue against her clit and licked her slit. The sound that came out of her mouth made him want to touch himself, be he didn't. He restrained himself. That sound in itself made him want to take her right there on the hallway floor.

            She leaned slightly forward, her moans loud in the quiet room. Her hands curled tightly into his hair, holding herself steady as to not fall forward onto him.

            He wrapped one arm around the leg thrown over his shoulder and allowed his other to swipe down her slit quickly and a loud moan slipped from Tasha's lips as she tried to hold it back by biting onto her full bottom lip. She didn't want him to feel the pride of getting her like this.

            Slowly, he inserted a finger, feeling just how ready for him she was. She was warm and tight. And so he slowly brought his fingers out and slipped them back into  her, allowing himself to listen to the little moans coming from her lips. It was like the lovely sound of birds chirping on a spring day.

            "Oh God- Clint please! Harder!" She cried out. The feeling of him finally in her in some way was extraordinary. And so he complied to her wishes.

            Inserting his index finger and middle finger, her cries became louder and louder. He slightly curled his fingers, feeling her tighten to him. Just hearing it made him grow impossibly harder in his pants and the constraining fabric did nothing to help him. He wanted some feeling just as she had wanted, but he focused on her pleasure.

            He curved his fingers again, working her over quickly as his tongue slipped around her clit, pulling and gently biting and he felt her reaction as his hair was pulled and she leaned more on him as she fell over her edge. The action made her legs weak and shaky and the feeling was amazing. She could feel her lower stomach tighten.

            "I-I'm... Close! Oh-oh god Clint!" Her voice shook. "D-Don't stop!"

            Clint was merciless as her orgasm took over, still sucking on her clit and working his fingers like magic. She could feel herself coming undone. Her body was in a slick layer of sweat and she could feel her body shaking. The pleasure was maddening and she could feel her vision slipping as she was transported to cloud nine. Her hands in his hair pulled and he felt her nails graze his scalp.

            Her legs were weak and the wall and Clint were her only support. If only one of them were there, her ass would of been on the floor, breathing heavy as he still worked her through her orgasm.

            He finally pulled away from her and pulled his hand away before placing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

            Clint smirked up at her and from this angle, Clint loved seeing her this way. She looked like a goddess. His goddess. "'Tasha..." Her eyes were heavy with euphoria and she looked perfect. It was all his undoing to her and she knew it. It was him that was able to do these pleasurable things to her. It was him who was able to pull this side of her out.

            No one else.

            She took a hold of the underside of his chin and guided her back up to his feet where she kissed him on the mouth, tasting her own juices.

            She wrapped an arm around his neck and the other ran through his hair, pulling him closer. She wanted to taste him and taste how she tasted. She wanted to feel every inch of him, how he moved, the way he moaned, the way he reacted to her touch. She noted how excited he was against her.

            Her mouth was perfect and warm and Clint reveled in the taste of it. Her lips were soft and moved so perfectly with his own. Her tongue probed his and together they explored each other's mouths. His hands skillfully pulled the dress apart off of her body and it fell to the floor with a defeated sound.

            She made a mental note to wear that dress more often if it was going to end up like this.

            Natasha's body was bare save for her black lace bra which Clint couldn't help but notice how perfect it was against her pale skin. He smirked to himself, knowing she had gone commando on this mission in a dress like _that_.

            She had known that the night would have ended up like this. It wasn't everyday they were able to dress like models. But when they could, oh god, did they go at it like dogs in heat.

            And with perfect pace, he guided her backwards to the bedroom. When they hit the door, she pulled one had away and pushed it back and opened it. He pushed them into the room and hit the door shut with his foot before slamming her to the door. She hit it roughly and his touch was demanding. Just how she liked it. "Jump." He told her.

            She didn't question him as he grabbed her firm ass and she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. His body was all muscle and she could feel them, strong like lead.

            His cock was pressed right to her and she could tell he was ready.

            "The things I'm gonna do to you..." Her voice was husky in his ear as she grazed her teeth down his jaw. He shivered under her touch as one arm was wrapped around his neck to keep balanced. The other ran down his chest to feel the firm muscles he hid under his suit. Her skin rubbed against the suit shirt and she hated it. Being so naked and he had the nerve to not share his body.

            She took her free hand and undid the buttons on the shirt, allowing her to see him in the thin, white t-shirt. She slid a hand up his shirt and felt the skin she craved to kiss. She dragged her nails lightly across his abdomen and he let out a groan before capturing her lips and forcing his tongue into her mouth. He dominated the kiss, knowing she liked his controlling side. Craved it at times.

            Sometimes she became so frustrated with being the uptight and strong person everyone saw. Sometimes she didn't mind giving the power to Clint to do as he pleased. However, she already gave him power tonight.

            She could feel the desperation in his kiss and she knew what he wanted.

            She unhooked her legs and landed on the floor with ease. He gave her a confused look as she pushed him away from her. Placing her hand on his shoulder and taking his wrist, she pushed him to the bed.

            As soon as his knees hit the bed, she pushed him more forcefully until he sat. Their contact ceased as she looked down at him, placing a knee on the bed between his open legs, maybe an inch away from his hard cock.

            She leaned down and placed a kiss to his neck before whispering "Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?" Her seductive tone was enough to make him want to strip then and there and take her. But he wanted to see what she was planning.

            She pulled the tux jacket off with little help from him. He moved his arms when necessary, but he loved watching her. Watching the concentrated look on her face, the way she seductively pulled the bowtie off and pulled the white button down away. He had to stop himself from grabbing her waist and kissing her then.

            She pulled the white undershirt off his body and threw it somewhere behind her before gently placing  both hands to the sides of his face and bringing her lips to his. She had always loved seeing him shirtless. The different scars that littered his upper body.

            He had been terrified to show her their first few encounters. She had finally shown him just how perfect he was when he had shied away from her.

            Now, she loved seeing that he didn't mind taking his shirt away to see the damage his previous life had given him with his father and the circus. She was his perfect other and him to her.

             His lips molded to hers and his hands grasped her hips, moving slightly to her ass where he rested them. He had lost the internal fight to not hold her close.

            Natasha pushed forwards and the Hawk fell onto his back, his friend grazing her other leg through the material as she passed her leg over his to place it on the outside of his other thigh. She straddled his waist and she knew she had him all strung up in her webs.

            She let herself keep him down and kiss down his jaw to the tender spot where his shoulder met his neck. She bit down slightly, enough to hear a moan slip from his lips. The sound made her smirk, loving the power she had over him. Smoothing her tongue over the red mark, she continued on her way.

            She moved down him, pulling his hands from her ass where he was squeezing and kneading the flesh. She took both his wrists and held them to the bed, enjoying the absolute torture on Clint's face.

            She knew he was hard and she knew he was dying to come undone, but she wanted to have fun beforehand. She wanted to hear _him_ beg.

            "Keep your hands there..." She whispered in his ear and as she pulled away, she tugged his earlobe between her teeth "And eyes closed." and crawled back on the bed and down his body where she stopped to leave kisses and love bites down his chest, leading to the belt of his pants.

            She heard a low moan as she slipped between his legs on the floor. She didn't hesitate undoing his belt and unbuckling his pants.

            He helped her get them off by maneuvering his hips to allow her to pull them down. Her shoes and his were thrown behind her too along with his pants and her bra and she found it slightly entertaining that he too had gone commando to the party tonight. She knew he wasn't a big fan of anything under his pants. She never asked why, but it was very appropriate sometimes.

            Laying before her was Clint, bare to her and it wasn't a sight she'd never seen before. But she always loved seeing him this way. All his muscles were tense as he waited for her to do what she wanted to do. She was able to see the scratch marks she left on his body and the bites and bruises.

            But they all had one thing in common and that was what they secretly did behind closed doors. And it was also a nice sight to see because it was not battle wounds. It was not war. It was affection.

            She didn't hesitate as she continued what she was doing. His eyes were closed and his arms were tense behind his head. His soldier- something he was very proud of and had every right to be- was standing at full attention, waiting to be taken care of.

            Her mouth came down on him, her tongue swirling his tip where pre cum had formed. He tasted good and she savored every bit before swallowing more of him.

            She had heard the gasp and the felt the tension that entered his body the second she touched his cock. She also knew that his hands were now fisted into the pillow and his eyes were screwed shut. She had made sure that in their previous experiences, he did as he was asked.

            Her mouth was skillful as she grazed her teeth as she pulled up, working him just how he liked. She moved one hand to fondle his balls as the other held the base of his cock and play with the sensitive skin while she worked his tip.

            Every instinct in Clint's body told him to pull her up and fuck her until the sun came up. But he knew better. He instead thought about the way her mouth was warm around his manhood. The way her teeth scraped against the skin just right to bring forth pain and pleasure.

            But as she began to continuously deep throat him, he knew if she didn't pull away soon, he would come and he didn't want that just yet- no matter how good it sounded.

            He sat up quickly, pulling her up by her arms. Just as she thought she would have been riding him- as she loved so very much to be in control- he quickly flipped her onto her back and he moved between her legs.

            He didn't give much warning as he pushed into her, his cock ready to enter her since he saw her in the black dress for the first time.

            She let out a small cry of pain before it quickly turned to pleasure. He moved quickly and then slow, trying to prolong the experience. His mouth had captured one nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting as it extended and he did the same to the other.

            He slid into her and every time he did, it was hard. For every thrust he made, she met him halfway and took him all the way to the hilt. Her legs were spread wide before circling around his waist and locking there to bring him close. She wanted to feel him brush against her in every way.

            He grabbed her left hand and intertwined their hands by her ear. His other arm supported his weight so he was not literally crushing her.

            He loved the feeling of gliding into her, his cock warm with her fluids and he could feel her walls tighten as she was approaching her next orgasm.

            A thin layer of swear covered both of them and they could tell they were coming to the end.

            Tasha's free hand gripped his shoulders, her nails ripping down, leaving red welts, marking him as hers. He threw his head back from the pain, but it wasn't that it was really pain, more heat. And he liked it.

            He leaned his head back down, connecting their mouths together as a moan ripped through her from a particular rough thrust.

            Clint's hips weren't keeping rhythm any longer and Natasha was shaking with an oncoming climax. He had been trying to hang on but he had been thinking about the release since she walked out of the bathroom in the dress.

            "Hold on baby, hold on..." He whispered into her ear as he tried to focus on his thrusts. 

            He heard her start to cry out as her orgasm came crashing down again and with her walls tightening, it made his hips buck and his own orgasm hit.

            His right hand moved and was placed firmly on her hip, no doubt leaving a handprint there. The hand holding hers now supported his weight.

            She could feel his warm seed enter her and she cried out as he still thrust through her own and his orgasms.

            Her free hand pulled Clint's hair, fisting the short locks into her hand.

            Once the final waves drifted away, Clint found enough energy to pull out gently and carefully fall to the bed next to her.

            Between her legs, Natasha felt sore, but a good sore. One that meant "I just fucked for a few hours."

            Clint felt wiped. All his energy went into sex and now all he wanted was to cuddle up with Nat and sleep.

            And she wanted the same thing.

            Without talking, she curled herself into his side and draped one leg over his, just below his cock. Her arm was thrown over his chest and the other tucked comfortable between them.

            He smiled down at her and used his arm as a pillow for her. With his other arm, he pulled the throw blanket over them because he was pretty sure neither of them had put the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign up.

            He kissed her gently on the lips and they both fell into a heavy sleep.


End file.
